


did your parents not teach you to never talk to strangers?

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Horny, Random Hookup, Sex, Smut, Strangers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: Anonymous prompt: Oooooo, how about a one-shot where Chloe is one of those "arrogant" people that won't stop hittting on people at the bar and Beca was first turned off about it but Chloe managed to seduce her (she def didn't disappoint;)) and the next morning Beca's voice is raw and she couldn't walk and Chloe was SUPER smug about it.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	did your parents not teach you to never talk to strangers?

**Author's Note:**

> I went off prompt a little and skipped the bar interaction, but only because this has been a work in progress most of the day and with all the smut it was almost 4.5k words so, I decided to leave it out, but you get the feel that they're strangers from the first few paragraphs anyway! Enjoy ;)

Dragging the brunette out of the bar and heading up to her room, Chloe smirked as she thought about all the ways she could make the small woman cum. Good job she’d decided to pack her arrange of sex toys for this little weekend away. Since she was single and she’d come away by herself, she was positive she’d need them. And boy was she correct. Humming as they wondered over to the elevator. Hand intwined with her new friend Beca as they waited for the lift to arrive and let them in, eyeing up the brunette. Taking a few small moments to fully check her companion out. _She totally has a really tight snatch. I can’t wait to destroy her tonight. She’ll be begging me for more and I’m gonna make sure she can’t walk in the morning._ Chloe thought to herself as her famous perverted grin slid across her lips just as the lift arrived with a ping.

As soon as her eyes met the brunette across the room, the redhead was determined to take the small woman back to her room for a fuck. Beca became her conquest now and she always lived to conquer. After the other woman turned down her first advance, it only made the older woman that bit more adamant that she would fuck the brunette senseless for being such hard work. She couldn’t wait to feel smug in the morning when she managed to make the small woman cum as much as possible before she’d worn the poor girl out. Beca had no idea what she’d let herself in for with this one.

The pair stepped inside the small box like lift space and the redhead’s slender hand slid over the buttons to press the number of her floor. Slowly moving her hand back and watching the door close behind them as it ascended up the floors. Eyes briefly looking over the brunette stood shyly in the corner, Chloe counted to three in her head before practically jumping on the small woman. A smirk playing on her lips as she crashed her lips with Beca’s, wrapping her legs around the small woman and a tingle shooting to her core when she felt the brunette’s hands grip the back of her legs, holding her thighs up in place and backing Chloe against the wall. Kissing each other deeply and rubbing tongues together.

Mumbles and groans escaping each other’s mouths as the small area of the elevator became heated. Hands roaming each other’s bodies. Chloe’s nimble fingers desperate to unbutton Beca’s shirt. In need of that skin-to-skin contact with the small brunette. “I’m gonna fuck you so damn hard you’ll be unable to walk in the morning and you’ll have a frog-like voice from screaming my name all night.” The older woman smirked. Whispering into the brunette’s ear in a seductive tone of voice. Causing the grumpy woman to shiver at the hot breath against her skin. Exhaling sharply when she felt the stranger’s lips kiss behind her ear.

A sudden hit of coldness soon made her eyes snap open, blinking widely at the loss of a warm body against her own small frame. Looking at the redhead across the small space, her innocent face watching as the number’s went higher and higher on the board. Curious navy blue eyes locked intently on the other woman. Stunned how one minute they were rubbing tongues and the next acting like nothing happened as they waited to arrive on the floor of the redhead’s room.

 _PING!_ The sound of the lift landing on the 21st floor pulled Beca out of her thoughts. Watching as the doors opened and she felt Chloe grabbing her hand, pulling the small woman to her room down the hall. A nervous in the pit of the brunette’s stomach surfacing again as she watched the redhead scan the key card against the pad on the door. Dragging Beca inside her hotel room. Slamming the door closed behind them with her foot and pinning her new companion against the wall. Or rather, fuck buddy. Crashing their lips together again hungrily. The brunette really didn’t know what she was getting herself in for with this woman.

“I think we should move this to the bed.” Chloe mumbled tearing her mouth away from Beca’s, her breath hot against the brunette’s face. “As much as I love fucking hot women against a wall, I think you’ll find it much easier to be on a nice comfy bed.” The redhead continued. Dropping several kisses along the small woman’s jawline. “I don’t want your legs to give way when I’m tongue deep in your little pussy.” The older woman smirked, whispering into Beca’s ear. Turning on her heel and heading over to the bed, picking up the ‘do not disturb’ sign off the bed and going to hang it on the door. “Take your clothes off. Get comfy.” She softly told the small woman. Opening the door to hang the sign on the doorknob, locking the door as she closed it again.

Finding the brunette still fully clothed and stood awkwardly at the side of the bed, Chloe exhaled. “Do you not wanna fuck? It’s totally ok if not, you can back out now. I won’t be offended. I just thought, given the way you were touching me down at the bar meant you were totally into me. I guess I guessed wrong.” The fiery older woman spoke with a sigh. “See yourself out. I’m sorry I threw myself on you.” Chloe continued. Sitting herself down on the edge of the bed and proceeding to take her heels off. Relieved to finally let her feet breathe.

Unsure of what to do, the small brunette simply stood there. Biting down on her lip. Eyes locked on the back of Chloe’s head. She wanted this. She did. Why wouldn’t she? The chance to fuck this beautiful redhead. Who wouldn’t want that? Snapping out of her trance, she quickly discarded her clothes and climbed onto the bed. Laying behind the other woman. Underwear still on her body, wanting the older woman to be the one to undress those last little pieces of clothes from her petite body.

“Hey, you! I’m sorry. I do want this. I do want you. I do want you to fuck me. Hard. I was just a little nervous. I don’t usually do this sort of thing and do hook-ups, y’know? I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t want this. I do want this. I promise. 100%! Show me what you got, red.” Beca softly spoke, trailing her fingertips across the bare skin on Chloe’s back from her dress. Smiling as the older woman physically shivered under her touch. Happy that the stranger, because after all that’s what this woman was, hadn’t gotten rid of her horny mood.

“As long as you’re completely sure. I don’t want to take advantage. I’m not that kinda person. Please let me know if you’re not completely ok with being fucked in several ways by me. Because, I have plans for you, if you’re up for it.” Chloe softly spoke. Responding to the brunette as she rose from the bed, wondering over to the set of draws opposite the bed. Opening one of them as a smirk tugged against her lips again. Moving out of the way and gesturing to the contents of what was inside the open draw. Looking at the small woman lay on the bed. Hearing a gasp slip from between Beca’s lips at the sight.

The brunette’s eyes widened at the contents in the draw. “W-wow! Er, cool.” Beca gasped in shock. Unsure on actually what to say at what her eyes fell on. Not wanting to say the wrong thing to the older woman and make her doubt that she wanted a wild night of sex. Because despite this not being how the brunette expected her night turning out, she was pretty excited to be fucked by this feisty redhead. “I’ve always wanted a hot babe to fuck me using sex toys.” The small woman smirked, shooting a wink over at Chloe. “Now come over here and make me cum hot stuff!” Beca ordered the older woman. Biting down seductively on her bottom lip, gazing at the woman across the room.

Well, you didn’t need to tell Chloe Beale twice. The redhead practically squealed as she rushed over to the bed, pulling her dress over her head and throwing it onto the floor. Climbing onto the bed and hovering over the small brunette. A happy smile spread across her lips as she dipped her head down and softly pressed her lips against Beca’s this time. Kissing the other woman tenderly and softly. Exchanging kisses with her new fuck buddy as her hand slowly slid down Beca’s body. Slowly edging closer to the awaiting panties. Smirking into the kisses as she was met with a small pool of wetness between the brunette’s legs.

“And here was me thinking you weren’t into this! Yet all this time you were wet for me.” The redhead smirked against the small woman’s mouth. Happy to know of the effect she made on the brunette. “It’ll be so easy to slip my fingers inside you and make you scream my name. Begging me to make you cum. And I’ll be able to lap you all up and trace my tongue around your dripping hole.” Chloe husked, leaning to whisper into the small woman’s ear. Sliding her hand inside Beca’s panties and wasting no time in sliding two fingers between her fuck buddy’s wet folds.

A shiver shot down Beca’s spine at the feel of unfamiliar fingers touching her so intimately. A breath caught in the back of her throat, mouth opening and forming an ‘o’ shape. Feeling herself grow in wetness under the redhead’s touch. Breathing increasing every time the fingers got closer to her hole. Her nerves building up again at the thought of this woman penetrating her pussy. Desperate for more. Yet unable to utter a word to beg the older woman for what she truly wanted.

Slipping her forefinger and middle finger inside Beca’s hole, a smirk tugged against her lips again as the small woman whimpered at the contact. Finally penetrating the younger woman, loving how it felt to have the brunette’s walls clamping around on her fingers already. Clearly, the grumpy woman hadn’t been fucked in a while, much to Chloe’s pleasure. She would for sure use this to her advantage. Leaning down to trail kisses all over the small woman’s neck. Sinking her teeth into Beca’s collarbone to leave her mark. A mark that would remind the brunette about this wild romp with the older woman.

“Shit! Chloe! Oh w-wow!” Beca exhaled. Arching her back off the bed. Finding when she did this, Chloe’s fingers slipped in deeper. Poking her g-spot like a button. Causing the brunette to shiver each time. “Please, Chloe. Fuck. I’m gonna c-cum!” The small woman cried out, feeling the pad of Chloe’s soft thumb rubbing tight circles around the brunette’s small, hard numb. Totally sending her fuck buddy over the edge for the first time tonight. The small woman’s legs shaking, a small whimper slipping from between her lips as she came all over Chloe’s hand. Coating the woman’s hand in her pussy juice. Her clit throbbing under the redhead’s thumb. “Wow, Chloe!” She breathed out with a shaky breath.

“Good girl. Look at all this cum.” The older woman praised with a smile. Kissing with the brunette again a few times before pulling away and bringing her cum covered hand up to her face. Sticking her tongue out and licking the juice off her fingers. Looking at the small woman as she licked at her fingers. A smirk on her face as she saw Beca visibly gulp. “You taste so good. I wanna taste you properly though. Fancy round two?” The older woman questioned. An innocent look on her face. Keen to taste this woman’s pussy.

“Al-already?” Beca stuttered. Eyes widening at the fact this woman wanted to fuck again. Stunned. “S-sure! I’d love to feel your tongue inside my pussy. Please fuck me again, Chlo.” The brunette nodded. Encouraging the other woman to go down on her. The feel of the older woman’s tongue against her neck felt incredibly good, so the small woman could only imagine how insane it would feel to have that tongue buried deep inside her pussy. Eating her out like a creme egg.

“You’re in for the ride of your life, sweetie. I want you to sit on my face” Chloe squealed in excitement. Rolling off the brunette’s body again and laying down on her back, ready for the small woman to climb up onto her face. One of the older woman’s favourite positions was having a hot woman sitting on her face. Allowing her tongue to explore between trembling legs of the woman above.

With shaky legs, Beca managed to sit up on the bed and get her leg over the redhead. Lifting herself up to move up the older woman’s body, sitting herself down on Chloe’s face, a little away from her mouth to allow air between them for the redhead to breathe. Not wanting to suffocate the relentless woman between her legs. After the finger fuck she was given so expertly, she knew Chloe was insanely talented and wanted to see what else the redhead was capable of doing when they fucked.

Both women took a deep breath before the first contact was made. Chloe tapped Beca’s thigh to get the woman to scoot forward a bit more to make it easier for her tongue to come into contact with the waiting snack above her body. Poking her tongue out her mouth once the small woman moved forward, the redhead took a long, slow lick up the brunette’s folds. A deep moan crawling up the back of her throat at the taste that spread across her tongue. “Mmm. So good, baby. I could get used to this taste. The perfect snack.” The older woman praised. Looking up at the woman above. Taking another lick at the dripping wet pussy folds belonging to the small woman and watching the brunette shiver. Eyes closing and head tilting back. Hands gripping the headboard for some support.

“Oh, shit!” Beca exhaled breathlessly. Trying her hardest to not grind herself into the redhead’s face. “Yes! Oh, fuck. Yes! Right there.” The brunette encouraged. Breath catching in the back of her throat as the older woman’s tongue circled her clit a few times before slipping down to the small woman’s hole. Pushing her warm, wet tongue in the pulsating muscle. Enticing another throaty moan from the woman above. Making Chloe’s own clit throb in her own wet panties. “Yes. Fuck! Shit! Yes. Chloeee!” The small woman cried out, legs shaking against her fuck buddy’s face as she came again for the second time that night. Body leaning forward against the headboard as her body felt weak. Feeling a vibration between her legs as the redhead giggled at how she’d made the small woman fall apart.

“You liked that, sweetie?” Chloe cooed as Beca climbed off her face and flopped down on the bed next to her lover. Panting breathlessly from the second orgasm the redhead gave her within the space of not even two hours. Giggling as she watched the small woman’s chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing. “Do you think you’ve got one more round in you? I really wanna use the strap on you and take you from behind.” The redhead blushed at her confession. Shyly biting down on her lip and looking down as she saw the brunette’s head turn to face her, unable to look at the small woman. This was usually the part where the person Chloe had been fucking for the night, left. Not wanting to be fucked with a strap from the redhead. She didn’t want a repeat with the brunette now. There was something about Beca that she loved.

Beca smiled at the suggestion. Leaning over to cup the older woman’s face and raise her head up to look into Chloe’s baby blue eyes. “I’d love for you to fuck me from behind, Chloe. Make me cum for a third time, princess.” The small woman smiled. Tilting her head closer to press her lips against the redhead’s own. Not being able to get enough of those lips against her own. They were once unfamiliar, yet now they were quickly becoming very familiar. Rubbing the older woman’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Smiling into the kiss, Chloe felt giddy. Everyone she’d hooked up with in the past never let her do this with them till now. Maybe that was because, the brunette was different to everyone else that had ever been fucked by the older woman. Pulling herself up off the bed and over to her draw of sex toys, she grabbed out her bright pink dildo out the draw along with the black harness. Quickly attaching it around her hips and placing the fake cock in the slot. Wondering back over to the bed. Surprised to see when she returned that the small woman had got into position. On her hands and knees on the bed with her legs open.

“Oh, ready and waiting, are we?” Chloe raised an eyebrow, climbing back on the bed and positioning herself behind the small woman. Rubbing the tip of the dildo in the brunette’s wetness. Earning a shiver from Beca at the cold plastic pushing against her folds. “You’re such a good girl.” The redhead praised. From experience from the past two times she’d made the other woman cum already, it seemed to be that she liked being praised. Much to the older woman’s delight.

“You gonna stick it in, or not?” Beca questioned, starting to get a little impatient now. A smug smile on her face as she waited for the fake cock to penetrate her pussy. However, the smile was soon wiped off her face when she finally felt the piece of plastic push all the way inside her hole. Exhaling sharply. A low groan slipping from between her lips at the feel of Chloe’s hips thrust into her ass.

“Yeah! I thought that’d shut you up.” Chloe smirked. Thrusting her hips once into the small woman again. Waiting a few moments before repeating her action. Biting down hard on her lip as she did it a third time. Before waiting for several minutes, making the brunette whine before starting up a rhythm. Pounding into the small woman slowly, then taking the other woman by surprise as she thrusted in harder. Fucking the small woman good and proper.

“Oh f-fuuuck!” Beca panted out between breaths, grasping the bed sheets in her fists, eyes widening when the woman behind her hit the right spot. Chloe thrusted deeper inside the brunette’s dripping wet pussy. “Sh-shit!” The brunette cried out, arching her back in desperation, causing the strap attached to the other woman’s hips to hit her at a different angle. “Yes, Chloe. Yes!” The small woman whined in pleasure. Sliding her own hand down between her legs to give her clit some attention.

It didn’t take much more thrusting from the beautiful redhead behind her for Beca to lose total control. She came crashing down over the edge, cumming all over the fake cock that was buried deep inside her tight pussy. Screaming her lover’s name as she hit maximum orgasm. “Chloeee!” The brunette practically screamed. Collapsing down on the bed underneath her body with a whimper and a whine escaping from between her lips. Sensing a wide smirk across her lover’s lips as the redhead slid the dildo out from the small woman. Hearing a gasp as the movement made the younger woman groan. A giggle ringing in Beca’s ears from the other woman.

“Fuck!” Beca exhaled sharply. Her legs shaking as she rode out her intense high. “I’ve never been fucked so intensely before. Fuck!” She panted, unable to believe what this total stranger had made her cum so many times in such a short space of time. Nobody else she’d been with in the past was ever able to make her cum so much. “That was s-so good!” The small woman stuttered between breaths, her chest rising and falling at a quicker pace than usual as she lay on her stomach on the bed. Face buried into the pillow as she tried to calm herself down.

Chloe rolled onto her back. A satisfied smile spread across her lips. Lay next to a shivering brunette on her hotel room bed. Sliding an arm behind the back of her head as she sunk into the bed underneath her body. Wrapping her free arm around the girl she’d just fucked protectively and pulling her in for a little cuddle. Sighing contently as the brunette cuddled into Chloe’s embrace trying to calm herself down after multiple orgasms.

“I got you, sweetie!” The redhead told the other woman, kissing her sweaty forehead and holding her as Beca calmed down. Burying her face into the stranger’s chest, a little embarrassed at how vocal she was and the fact she squirted everywhere as the older woman fucked her. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, baby! I’ve always been told I’m really..skilled.” Chloe reassured her with a giggle and a smirk, while caressing the small woman’s cheek softly with her soft hand.

Beca huffed, raising her head and looking up at the redhead. Laying her chin on the other woman’s chest, practically on her boobs and looking into her mesmerising, baby blue eyes. Nervously, the small woman wrapped the cover over their naked bodies and puckered up, leaning down to meet her lips and kissing the redhead. Worried the woman would not let her kiss her since it was a random fuck. However, to the grumpy woman’s surprise, Chloe kissed her back. Humming into the older woman’s lips.

Chloe soon pulled away before it went any further. Booping the brunette on the nose with a giggle. “Fancy staying the night, sweetie? There’s enough room in here for two and I hate sleeping alone.” The redhead softly questioned. Adding a cheeky little wink on the end. Nudging the brunette a little. Watching closely as she saw the small woman’s eyebrows knit together in contemplation. “Oh, it’s cool. You don’t have to, it’s totally cool if you don’t wanna stay with me.” The older woman mumbled a little disappointed. She’d set out to find someone tonight and that someone happened to be Beca. And she wasn’t about to let the small woman go now. Not after the way she’d made the grumpy woman cum so much.

“Hey, you! I totally wanna stay the night. I can’t think of a better way to end my night than to cuddle with you till we fall asleep.” Beca smiled contently. Happy with how the night went. Thanking her lucky stars that she decided to go out tonight. Hoping it was fate that she’d crossed paths with this relentless woman.

The redhead practically squealed at hearing Beca accept her offer of staying the night. The pair cuddled down together under the duvet. Chloe reached her arm out to flick the light off and kissed her lover goodnight. Soon drifting off to sleep with the brunette wrapped in her arms. A content smile across her lips and letting out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes.

**********

Morning soon arrived and the small woman groaned as she felt a movement on the bed next to her, slowly peeling her eyes open she was met with the glistening baby blue eyes that she stared at so many times last night as the woman they belonged to fucked her senseless. Staring at the redhead for a moment, taking in how beautiful she looked in the sunlight that shone on her face from the gap in the curtain.

“Hey, sleepy head. Great night last night. You tasted so good, sweetie.” Chloe praised. Leaning forward to give Beca a sweet good morning kiss on the lips. A content smile across her face at waking up next to the brunette. The older woman had been a little worried that when she woke up this morning, she would’ve been alone. However, her fear was abolished once she woke and saw Beca sleeping next to her in bed.

“Hmm, morning!” Beca breathed out. Her voice barely above a whisper. Voice croaky. “Damn. You really fucked me that hard I can barely talk.” The brunette chuckled with a smile. Covering her face shyly with her hands at the tone of her voice.

“Oh yeah. I fucked you really hard.” Chloe giggled with a smile. “I like the voice. It’s super sexy!” The redhead commented. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against Beca’s cheek. Leaning forward again to kiss the small woman. Unable to stop kissing this woman. A weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“How about another few rounds this morning?” The brunette questioned. Raising an eyebrow to the stunned looking redhead after separating their lips. “I just need to use the bathroom.” Beca announced. Kissing her lover one last time before throwing the duvet off her body and slowly sitting up in bed. Groaning at the pain she felt all over her body. Mainly between her legs. Breathing in and out deeply she stood up from the bed on shaky legs. “Damn!” She exhaled with a chuckle.

Chloe giggled at the brunette’s state. A small smirk tugging against her lips. “You alright there, shorty? Looks like you can barely walk.” The older woman giggled innocently. Watching as she saw the small woman’s legs visibly tremble. Wondering off to the ensuite bathroom with a string of groans falling from her mouth all the way there.

The small woman exhaled a loud groan as she sat down on the toilet. Thankful to be sat back down as she went for a wee. “Wow red, I think you’ve broken me!” Beca called out with a whine. Her body aching as she soon finished and hobbled back to the bed to her lover. “You’re insane!” She told Chloe with a chuckle. A smile on her face as she lent back in to kiss Chloe tenderly. Her body trembling.

“Oh yeah, I definitely fucked you so hard you can’t walk this morning. I did promise this would happen.” Chloe giggled after sharing a few kisses. “And I always follow through with my promises.” She smirked. The smug look on her face like the cat that got the cream. Instead, the redhead got Beca’s cream. Lots of it.


End file.
